Valentine's Day
by Stahlfan125
Summary: Takes place after the show ends. Angela gets a little surprise for Valentine's Day. AngelaJordan


Wicked short Valentine's Day thing I decided to write today. Hope you like it. :D Please review!

* * *

**Valentine's Day: **

"Come on, Angela!" Rayanne exclaimed, flouncing down the hallway after her friend. "We _have _to go to this party!"

"Rayanne!" Angela exclaimed, trying to sound annoyed, but instead laughing slightly. "I already told you, I can't go."

"Can't? Or don't want to?" Rayanne asked, arching an eyebrow thoughtfully. Angela rolled her eyes as they approached her locker, and she started to twirl the combination on the lock.

"If you think this is about Jordan Catalano," she said, rolling her eyes. "Then it's not, okay? I told my mother I'd help her out. We're having like a Valentine's Day party or something."

"Who has Valentine's Day parties, seriously?" Rayanne asked Rickie. He shrugged.

"Apparently Angela's family," he said.

"Yeah, which actually doesn't surprise me," Rayanne said with a laugh, turning to face Angela again and sticking her lollipop into her mouth. "So, come on, Ange, do you really wanna work on this whole stupid Valentine's Day thing anyway?"

"No," Angela admitted, sighing with frustration as she tried to open the lock to no avail. She began to spin the combination anew. "But I have no choice. Besides, it's Valentine's Day."

"Yeah?" Rayanne asked, not getting the point.

"So I'm, like, officially boycotting Valentine's Day," Angela explained. "People with broken hearts shouldn't do anything fun on Valentine's Day."

"Did you hear that, Rickie?" Rayanne asked, smirking. "Broken hearts. I think our little Angela has a broken heart."

"I think so too," Rickie said with mock sadness. Rayanne chuckled.

"Ange, Valentine's Day for single people is, like, single awareness day. You go out, get drunk, and hook up with some random guy whose name you won't remember in the morning." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Ah, the joy of being terminally available."

"Single awareness day," Rickie said thoughtfully. "I like that!"

"My mom says it all the time," Rayanne said with a laugh, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth and winking at some kid who walked down the hallway.

"I don't really _want _to be aware of the fact that I'm single now, thanks," Angela said with a wry smile, finally pulling her locker open and looking over her shoulder at Rayanne. Rayanne looked past her and into her locker with a small smile, arching her eyebrows.

"Well would you look at that," she said, smiling brightly. Angela frowned with confusion and turned around to see what Rayanne was looking at. She gasped when she saw the beautiful bouquet of roses sitting propped up against her books. Gently, so as to not disturb them, she picked them up and held them in her arms.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, her hand running over the plastic wrapping gently. "Who…?"

There was a card taped to the inside of the locker door. Angela hurriedly shoved the bouquet into Rayanne's arms, and her eager hands tore the letter off the inside of the locker.

"Who are they from?" Rayanne asked excitedly as Rickie smiled in the background.

Angela opened the card and read the writing inside, a lump growing in her throat.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She turned to face Rayanne and saw Jordan Catalano walking towards them, his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, scrubbing a hand through his hair, refusing to meet Angela's eyes. "I um…I thought…you know…they'd be good because…you know…because I…" he stopped and looked up at her, sighing heavily but with some kind of determination written on his face.

The lump in Angela's throat grew bigger, and she looked down at the card in her hands.

"You spelled my name right," she said in a quiet voice, a small laugh escaping her.

"Yeah," Jordan said, smiling lightly, looking embarrassed.

"I'm guessing this is to say sorry," Angela said, a question in her voice. Jordan nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "And…you know…because I…I love you."

He seemed to choke the words out, as if not quite sure how to say them. Angela felt tears creeping to her eyes, and she nodded, smiling sadly.

"I love you too," she whispered. Jordan pulled his hands out of his pockets and engulfed her in his arms before she could say anything else. She let herself melt into his embrace, reveling the moment and realizing that maybe it wasn't so bad that she was willing to forgive him for everything he did. She loved him. He loved her.

And suddenly, the world made so much more sense.

Rayanne turned to Rickie, a bright smile on her face.

"You helped him, didn't you?" she asked accusingly. Rickie shrugged.

"You know me," he said. "I couldn't resist. It was too romantic."

"Rickie, I love you!" Rayanne cried dramatically, flinging herself into Rickie's arms. Angela and Jordan smiled slightly, but it wasn't long before they lost themselves in each other once again.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Angela whispered to him just before their lips met.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jordan replied. And then they kissed.


End file.
